Obsessed Grissom
by StokesSidle
Summary: Grissom is obsessed with Sara, then he becomes angry with her. Not really for Grissom fans. Starts GSR but maybe SN. Read and Review please be nice this is my first fanfic but tell me what you think! rated T to be sure. I do nt own CSI or any of its cast!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh" Sara said reaching for her cell phone lying in the passenger seat of her Denali. "Hello?" she said with a hateful tone in her voice. "Honey, where have you been?" Grissom asked on the other end. "I told you me and Catherine are going shopping today for my dress and other things for the wedding since we finally have a day off."

Grissom and Sara had been dating for a year and a ½ now then just 3 months ago he asked her to marry him, but here recently he has been coming obsessive with her. Calling her ever hour or so giving her the third degree of where she has been, it was really starting to irritate Sara.

"Well Sara, you didn't tell me you were going with her." "Yes I did Grissom, I told you two days ago but apparently you didn't listen." She said while rolling her eyes at Catherine as she got into the passenger side of Sara's SUV. "I got to go Grissom I'll talk to you later, love you bye." "Ok Sara call me when you get finished shopping, because I'll be at work" "yeah" Sara said trying to hurry at get off the phone with him. "Love you Sara bye."

"I'll tell you what Catherine, Grissom can be so annoying sometimes." "Why what has he done now?" Catherine asked with a slight laugh. "He calls me it seems like every hour to see where I'm at, and if he can't get a hold of me he calls and leaves 20 million friggin voice mails; it just gets old after a while." "It's just like he his becoming obsessed with me." "Sara, has ever acted like he wanted to hurt you?" Catherine asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "Catherine we are talking about Grissom, do you think he would ever do some thing like that?" "Well you never know Sara people change." "Grissom loves me he is just being typical old Grissom." "I know but you are starting out just like me and Eddie did, and you see where that ended up." "I believe you are wrong about Grissom though Cath." Catherine just shrugged her shoulders.

After they were done shopping, they returned to Sara's vehicle; Sara hadn't realized she has left her cell phone in the car. She picked it up and looked at it 15 missed calls. "What the heck she said out loud so Catherine could hear her. "Look" she said while turning to phone towards Catherine could see it. Sara looked at the numbers "10 from Grissom's cell and 5 from his office." "Cath, how long have we been shopping?" "Um, about 3 hours." "15 calls in a three hour time period, ugh he makes me so mad." "Catherine do you care to ride by work with me so I can see what he wants?" "Sure I don't have anything else to do, Lindsey is spending the night at a friend's house.

Sara and Catherine walked in to find Nick and Warrick in the hallway talking. "Hey guys, are you busy?" Catherine asked while laying a hand on Warrick's shoulder. "Not really kind of slow" Warrick said while turning to look at Catherine. "We had what we thought was a breaking and entering but it turned out to be a teenager snuck out of the house and apparently forgot their key so they kicked the door in." Nick said while looking in the direction of were Sara was going. "What's wrong with Sara?" Nick asked after finishing his sentence. "While we were shopping Grissom called her 15 times within a three hour time frame." "Are you serious?" Warrick said kind of surprised. Catherine just nodded.

"Grissom?" Sara said while opening the door to his office. "Hey honey, come in." "Grissom, why did you call me 15 times while I was shopping?" "I was just wondering where you were at." "I told you where I was going." She said raising her voice louder. "Sara you don't have t get so angry." He said while standing up and coming around the side of his desk. "Grissom you are too obsessed with me." "No Sara I just worry about you, because I love you." "Grissom if you love me so much then give me some space!" she said, her voice still raised. "Sara, I give you space all the time." He said while grabbing Sara's shoulders. "No you don't Grissom, you have to know where I am every minute; it's like you don't trust me I'm an adult Grissom." "Why do you have to do this? I love you and I would never hurt you." She said while a tear run down her face. "Sara" he said with a sigh and releasing her shoulders. "We never spend any time together anymore." "Grissom, what are you talking about? We spend time together all the time; we work together for crying out loud. It's not like we don't get to see each other." "Sara I just don't like you going out and doing stuff without me." "What?" she thought to herself. "Forget it Grissom I'm going home I'll see you when you get there." She said slamming the door to his office behind her.

As she walked down the hallway she was just crying to herself, Catherine, who was in the break room, saw Sara out of the corner of her eye and ran out of her. "Sara?" Sara turned around. "Let's go" she said to Catherine. Getting in the vehicle Sara wiped her eyes with her hands. "Sara are you ok?" "Yeah, I'll be ok." The car trip to Catherine's house was silence. Sara stopped the car in front of Catherine's house. Catherine asked Sara if she wanted to come in and talk and she agreed. "Catherine, I think maybe I should get home." She said while looking at the clock, realizing she had been sitting and talking with Catherine for almost 5 hours. "Grissom will be home soon." "Sara, if you need anything you call me; I don't care what time it is if you need me, call me." Catherine said while hugging Sara before she walked out of the door. She pulled into the drive of her and Grissom's home to find Grissom's car in the driveway. "What is he doing here?" Sara said while parking the car behind his.

Sara walked in the house to find Grissom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Did you get off early?" She asked while laying her keys on the coffee table. "Yeah where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you." he said while is voice began to raise and as he got up and stood in front of her. "I was over at ….." He stopped her by pushing her down on the couch. "You know you should leave you cell phone on, what is the use of having one if you are not going to leave it one when you are gone!" Sara just sat there in disbelief about what had just happened. She could not believe what Grissom had just done, over her not turning her cell phone on.. "And too Sara," he shouted "you be home whenever I get home unless you are working!!" Sara's eyes got wider "Excuse me?" she said while standing up in front of him again. "Grissom, you do not control me I will do whatever I please; and if I want to go out there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!!" About this time Grissom picked up the telephone and threw it, in frustration, towards Sara but luckily missed her and hit he wall and broke. Sara began to cry as Grissom walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. After she heard the door slammed she grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed out of the front door. She got into her car and started to dial Catherine's number but she didn't answer. Sara just decided to drive over there. "Being that it is just 7 a.m. she should be home." Sara thought to herself. When she arrived at Catherine's house, she noticed that her vehicle was gone. Sara tried calling Catherine's cell phone but no luck there either. Then Sara called the only one who she knew was a good listener. Nick Stokes.

"Stokes" he answered in a professional voice.

"Nick, are busy and the present time?" she asked him with a slight sniffle in her voice from where she had been crying.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Nick, Grissom and I are having trouble."

"Sara come on over and we will talk." "Thanks Nick I'll be over in a few minutes." She said with a smirk on her face.

Sara arrived at Nick's house about 10 minutes later. She wiped her face before getting out of the vehicle. As she approached his door he surprised her by opening it up before she even knocked on it. "I heard you pull up." He stated. "Come in Sara, and sit down." So she did. Sara begins by telling Nick everything that had happened that day, the 15 missed calls all from Grissom, the way he pushed her down on the couch and the phone he had threw towards her. Nick just sits there, his mouth agape with wonder on how Grissom could do such a thing. "OH gosh Sara" then he grabbed her into a hug. They just sat there in a hug for a minute then Sara began crying harder against Nick's chest, she felt his arms tighten on her after she made a sniffle. Nick gently placed a kiss on Sara's head. "Sara" he said while she sat back up. "You know if you need a place to stay or anything you are welcome to stay here, I have an extra bedroom, mi casa su casa. "Nick so are so sweet, but I might just see if I can stay with Catherine, no offense to you but if I stay the night here there will be so many rumors around the lab it won't even be funny, Thanks though." "Sara since when have you cared what people say or think about you?" Nick asked with a smile. Sara just responded by smacking Nick on the arm. "Offer still stands though Sara, anytime you need to take me up on it." "Thanks, but no thanks Nick." She said before standing up and walking towards the front door. Nick stood up after she did and walked with her to the door. "Sara, if you need anything or anyone to talk to let me know ok?" "Thank you for the talk Nick." "Your welcome Sara." He said before pulling her in to a slight hug.

Nick watched as Sara walked towards her vehicle and after she got in he closed his front door, he placed his back against the door and sighed heavily. He loved Sara but never had the courage to tell her. Sara continued to drive down the road thinking about all the things Nick had said. Then about that time Sara heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Grissom. She hesitated to answer it but she did anyway. "Hello?" she said while releasing a deep breath. "Honey, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I've just been so stressed lately." "That is no excuse for what you did Grissom." "Sara, I'm sorry, will you come home?" "I might after you've had time to cool down." She said before hanging up the phone on him. She tried once more to call Catherine this time she picked up "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Catherine what's up?" "Nothing much had to go pick up Lindsey, she got sick at her friends house and I've just been taking care of her, what's up with you and Grissom?" As she began to cry, Sara was telling Catherine all about what happened. Catherine, just like Nick, was speechless and couldn't believe that Grissom would do something like that. "Catherine I was going to ask if I could stay with you, no offense, but I don't want to get sick." "No I don't want you to get sick either Sara; if you want me to I will get you a hotel room." "Thanks Cath, but I had an offer earlier to stay with someone and I might just stay with them."

Sara pulled up in her driveway, even though she didn't want to see Grissom she had to go get her clothes so she could get ready for work. She walked in the door and didn't see Grissom in the living room, but she really wasn't looking for him. She walked straight to the bedroom and started looking for something to wear. Grissom stood at the door way and watched her for a minute and then he said "Sara?" She turned around, and gave him a WHAT look. "Sara I'm sorry for what happened earlier, you know I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose." "Well Grissom you did, I just don't see how I can just forget that; Grissom I don't want to take a chance of it being worse next time." "Just what possessed you to do that Grissom?" "Sara I don't know what came over me?" "Still no excuse Grissom!" she said while walking towards the bathroom to put on her clothes. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom to find Grissom sitting on the bed. "Sara" he said standing up "I..." "Grissom…" she said stopping him from saying another word. "I think you and I need sometime apart, time to let you calm down" "Sara, I don't think it is you that's stressing me out I think it is work, maybe I need a few days vacation and maybe things will get better for us." "Maybe" she said. "I still need time away from you Grissom." She said while walking away from him "Sara I said I was sorry what it is going to take to make you stay with me!" "See Grissom you raise your voice at every little thing. You have changed so much lately. I love you Griss but I can't live with you acting like this. I've got to go" she said while opening the front door. "Sara lets just sit and talk about us" "Grissom, I'm tired of talking to you right now" she closed the door behind her leaving him standing there in the middle of the living room floor.

Sara pulled into the parking lot of the crime lab trying to figure out what do about the whole thing with Grissom and where she was going to stay tonight. As she walked in to the break room of work Nick was already sitting in there reading the paper and Warrick was drinking some coffee watching some TV, "Hey guys" she said while walking over towards the coffee pot. "Hey Sara." They both stated. Nick noticed that Sara had been crying again because her face was puffy, but he didn't say anything because he knew Warrick didn't know about her and Grissom. About this time Ecklie walked into the break room. "Ecklie, what are you doing here?" Warrick asked. "I'm just here to hand out assignments, it's just you three tonight Grissom called in sick and Catherine's little girl is sick so they will not be here tonight." He said while looking at one of the assignment slips. "Warrick, I've got you working a shooting at the Monaco casino, Nick and Sara I've got you working a 419 at a home on Spring Valley DR." Ecklie said while handing the three of them the assignment slips. Nick and Sara grabbed their kits and headed towards Nick's vehicle. As they got in Nick asked Sara "You and Grissom work everything out?" "No not really, I mean, he said he was sorry but that is no excuse for what he did; I told him we needed some time apart maybe that will bring us together." She stated as she began to cry again. "Sara, I hate to say this but I don't think it's ever going to be the same in your relationship; but if Grissom is going to act like that you don't need him anyway." "But I love him Nick" "Sara he doesn't love you as much as he says he does if is going to act like this." Sara got mad at Nick for a second but deep in her heart she knew he was right. "What am I going to do?" she asked and she cried harder. "Sara, you can do a whole lot better, there is someone out there who would treat a whole lot better." He said, referring to himself, but trying not to make it obvious. She didn't say anything in response to his statement. As they arrived on the scene they found a woman lying in the bed in a pool of her own blood, stab wounds to the neck and chest. This case was an easy one for them, apparently the step son killed her because she was having an affair with his dad's best friend and the step son found out about it so he killed her to keep his dad from finding about it.

As they end of the shift ended for Nick and Sara they sat in the break room for the remainder of the 10 minutes. Sara who was looking out of the window asked Nick "Um, Nick, does the offer you offered earlier still stand?" Nick in a state of confusion, looked over at Sara, who was still looking out of the window trying not to make eye contact, then it hit him, he remember what he had said. "Yes, of course do you need to stay with me tonight?" he asked. "Yes Nick I need to stay with you." Warrick entered the room, hearing they last statement from Sara, but trying to make it obvious he heard it. "What are you two doing?" he asked. "Nothing Warrick,

What's up with the shooting at the Monaco?" Nick asked turning around to face Warrick. "Nothing, just a typical robbery gone wrong." "What happened with your 419?" Warrick asked while looking at Sara who was still staring out of the window. "Step son killed step mother, but because of an affair with his dad's best friend." She said while turning around.

As shift was over the three of them walked out to the parking lot, Nick and Sara were hesitate about getting in their vehicles. Warrick got in his and left after saying bye. "Sara, do you want to follow me?" Nick asked. "No, I'll meet you over there in a few minutes I have to go get some clothes and a few other things." "Do you want me to go with you, just in case?" "Nick if you went with me, all hell would break lose with Grissom, because he would assume I've been hanging with you all the time instead of Catherine." "Ok Sara but I'm not going to be far away I'm going to sit at the end of your road, and if you need me call me ok?" Nick said while pulling her in for a small hug.

Sara pulled in her driveway, to find Grissom's vehicle was missing. "Good!" Sara said to herself. She gathered her clothes and other things. As she began to walk out of the door she noticed a note on the coffee table, it was from Grissom.

"Sara, I can't tell you how much I'm sorry for what I did. I've

gone to try and get some help of my anger and stress I hope

after this you and I can work things out.

Grissom."

Sara layed the note back on the table and thought to herself "Yeah, I doubt it Grissom, I think it's too late now." Then she walked out of the door………….

TBC… What will happen between Grissom and Sara? Will Nick and Sara get together? Please review and be nice this is my first fanfic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its cast.

Sequel to Obsessed Grissom

After closing the door behind her Sara walked to her car, she looked over and noticed Nick's vehicle sitting at the end of the road, then she smiled to herself. As she pulled out of her driveway Nick was not far behind her. They drove over to his house and Nick helped Sara get her stuff out of the car and they walked in. Sara made her way to the spare bedroom of Nick's, and placed her stuff on the bed. Nick walked in to the kitchen and began to make tea for him and Sara. As she walked back into the living room he said "Sorry the place is a mess I'm not use to having company." "That's alright my place is the same way, but I never could get Grissom to do anything; he would rather watch the science channel than clean the house." Nick chuckled slightly at the remark Sara had just made. Nick walked over and sat beside Sara on the couch, handed her a cup of tea then he leaned forward and grabbed the remote and handed it to her. "Watch whatever you want." He said while she raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure."

They both sat there watching TV until Nick spoke up and broke the silence. "Do you think you and Grissom are going to work things out?" "I just don't know about us anymore, not after what he did." Sara began to cry. "I can't be in a relationship like that, I grew up around that and I just don't need it anymore." She said while looking down at the floor. "Sara" Nick took his hand and placed it under her chin and turned her face towards him. "I just want you to know I'll always be here for you no matter what happens ok?" "Thanks Nick" she said while staring into his beautiful eyes. She never knew how much they actually sparkled before. "MAN, HE IS SOOOO GORGEOUS." She screamed in her mind. Nick moved in closer and gave Sara a kiss on her lips. "What was that?" She said while catching another glimpse of his eyes. Nick, without saying anything, kissed Sara again. Sara gladly opened her mouth to let him in. At this moment Sara had forgotten everything, she was just focusing on Nick. Nick lay Sara's back down on the couch and she began to rub her hands up his muscular back. A few moments later, he led her to the bedroom were things began to get even hotter.

A few passionate hours later they both laid there in Nick's bed in each other's arms. "Sara" Nick started. "I've never told you this before but I've had a major crush on you since you started working for the crime lab, and today I finally realized it's not just a crush I really think I love you." "Nick…I don't know what to say I'm speechless…actually Nick I've not been completely honest with you either, I've always like you too but when your started dating Kristy it killed me inside; I was really frustrated at you that's why I started dating Grissom, and then I guess I kind of fell in love with him, but I never stopped feeling the same way about you." "Sara, if you and Grissom don't get things worked out maybe you and I could try a relationship, what do you think?" As Nick was speaking to Sara she realized what she actually just did. "Oh my gosh, if Grissom every found out about this he would fly off the handle, I can't even imagine what he would do." She thought to herself. "Sara?" Nick asked. "Yeah?" she answered. "Did you hear my question?" "No sorry Nick, but I've got to go I have something to do." She said as she began getting up and putting her clothes on. "Sara, where are you going?" he asked as he began to put his pants on. Sara didn't answer she just walked out of the room and headed towards the front door with her stuff in her hands. Nick caught up with her, and grabbed her arm. When she turned around he noticed she was crying again. "Nick, I don't think I can stay here, this never should have happened, even though he treated me like crap I still have feelings for Grissom, and deep down somewhere in my heart I know this anger issue will blow over, I just need to give it a little more time. I'm sorry Nick I've got to go." She said while walking out of the door. Nick just watched as Sara walked to her vehicle and got in, as she drove off, he slammed the door and then kicked the wall in anger.

As she drove, Sara was crying and she was also mad at herself for just up and leaving Nick with no explanation to where she is going. She pulled in the parking lot of convenience store and took at her cell phone and began dialing Catherine's number.

"Willows." She answered

"Catherine, it's Sara, I need to talk to you." She said in a tone that Catherine knew she had been crying.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Sara began to tell Catherine everything that happened at Nick's house. "What should I do about this Catherine?" "Sara, if you have feelings for Nick you need to tell him." "I did Catherine, but I still have feelings for Grissom." "Sara I really wish I could help you but it's your life and I don't want to tell you something and then it not work out, sorry Sara but I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." "Thanks Catherine."

She just sat there and thought about everything. "What will happen if me and Grissom get back together? Or if we don't? What will happen if me and Nick together? Even if we don't will our friendship be the same after what just happened?" All these thoughts seemed to be running through her head at one time. "What am I going to do?" she thought out loud. "I guess I need to take care of old business first." She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Grissom's.

When she arrived there she noticed his vehicle sitting in the driveway. She pulled her Denali in behind his and turned the switch off. She got out and stood beside the car and took a deep breath "Here goes nothing" She said as she walked towards the front door.

TBC..It may not seem like it but this will be a SNICKERS story in one of the up and coming chapters I promise!!!!! Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the front door to find Grissom asleep on the couch. She closed the door behind her; the sound of the door shutting woke him up.

"Sara?" He asked as he sat up on the corner of the couch.

"Grissom, I was just thinking, you and I should talk." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"Grissom," she began "I just want you to know that I love you very much, but it really hurt me when you acted the way you did. Especially over something as little as me not turning on my cell phone."

"Sara, I know I was extremely stupid for acting like that, I just have so much stress on me right now, with work and the wedding." Grissom said to her as he pulled her into to a hug.

"And you don't think I'm nervous about the wedding?" She asked him as she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't say you weren't, it's just has me stressed too, and on top on that, at work, Ecklie is always on my back for everything." He stated as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

Sara could see Grissom was getting upset, she never actually saw him cry before and when he began to, it made her cry too.

"Sara, I'm really sorry for the way I acted I just want you to forgive me, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." He said as a tear rolled his cheek.

"Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she pulled Grissom into a hug.

Grissom sat up and then gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "I love you very much, and I promise that everything is going to change between us ok?" he told her.

"For our sake I hope it does Griss." She stated.

"Griss, I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to bed." She told him as she got up and headed for the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He yelled to her.

Sara put on her night clothes and got into the bed, she just layed there, thinking, "I hope this relationship works out between us." Then she thought about Nick. "Why did I just up and leave Nick like that? I wouldn't be surprised he didn't ever speak to me again. He is going to think I just used him." Her eyes began get heavy and she fell off to sleep.

Grissom turns the TV off and headed towards the bedroom, he put on his night clothes and got into the bed beside Sara, he just sat there for a minute watching her sleep. "She is so beautiful, how could I hurt her?" he thought to himself. "Now I really do realize how stupid I was for getting angry with her." A few minutes later he was also fast asleep.

Nick was lying there asleep in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. "Why did Sara just leave? Was it something I said? She told me that she still had feelings for me, how could she have feelings for me if she is in love with Grissom?" Nick's mind was full of everything, especially Sara.

The next day at work everyone was sitting in the break room waiting on the shift to start. Sara walks in a takes a seat next to Warrick. "Hey Sara how are you?" he asked her. "Great Warrick Thanks." Nick sat across the table from her reading the paper. "Hey Nick." She said to him. "Hey" he said real quickly as in a keep her from talking to him.

At this time Grissom walks in and starts to hand out assignments "Catherine and Warrick, you two have a DB behind bar 911. Nick and Sara, I have the two of you working an arson case on Briscoe Dr. Then Grissom handed everyone there assignment slips.

"I'm driving." Warrick said to Catherine as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Do you want to drive Nicky?" Sara asked him

"I guess Sara" he stated back.

The ride started off as silent, Nick wanted to ask her so many questions but he couldn't make himself do it, he was to angry with her.

Sara spoke, "Nick, I'm sorry for just leaving last night."

"Then why did you?" he asked her as he looked at her and raised his eyebrow waiting on her answer.

"Nick we were intimate and I'm still in a relationship, I'm about to get married, I still love Grissom and I knew we could get through it; and we did Nicky, Grissom and I are back together and he promised me he would never act like that again." Sara told him as she continued to look at him.

"Correct me if I am wrong Sara, but I didn't know it was possible to love two people the same way." Nick said.

"What are talking about?" She asked him.

"Sara last night you told me that you have always had feelings for me, and then when I started dating Kristy, it killed you inside, then you started dating Grissom and you fell in love with him, but you never stopped having feelings for me." He said to her as they approached the scene.

"Nick, I… I'm sorry, I do love you, and I hope that we can be the best of friends even after what happened, I really do apologize Nick, I shouldn't have just left you like that, I'm sorry." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sara, I accept your apology, lets just put everything behind us, agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed." She said with a smile on her face.

He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" She asked him.

"That was just a friendly kiss." He said to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Nicky." She said as she smiled back to him.

They walked on to the front lawn of the scene to find the front part of the house well involved. Sara and Nick just watched as the fireman battled the blaze. Several minutes later after the fire was contained, Nick approached the first officer and ask him for his report about the scene.

"The resident Mrs. Mitchell, came home to find her house ablaze, when the fireman arrived they noted that the fire started on the outside and went into the house through the window. We have called in an arson detective but he stated we should also call you guys in."

"Thanks Officer Nelson." Nick stated.

After the fireman cleared the scene, Sara and Nick began to process.

"Sara, this looks like the point of origin." Nick said as he pointed to the ground underneath the front window.

"It also smells like gasoline." Sara stated

After searching everywhere around the house, they couldn't find anything but a matchbook and a few footprints.

After collecting all the evidence they could, Sara and Nick headed back to the lab to analyze it.

"I've got a fingerprint on the matchbook." Sara said to Nick as she looked over at him.

"I'm glad you found something, I've been looking through these photos and can't find anything." Nick stated.

"I'll run it through the computer, and see if anything turns up." Sara said as she stood up and headed towards the computer. Nick followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara reached in the passenger seat a grabbed her cell phone and she started dialing Catherine's number.

"Willows" Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath, I need to talk to you; when is a good time?" Sara asked.

"I'm free now if you want to come over to the house, is something wrong?" Catherine asked her because she noticed she sounded upset.

"Yeah Cath, I just broke it off with Gil, I couldn't take it anymore." Sara stated. "I'll be over in a minute, I'm about to lose signal on my phone," Sara tried to finish but her cell phone cut out.

A few minutes later she arrived at Catherine's house, and Catherine heard Sara pull into the drive way. So she opened the door and greeted her as she walked up the sidewalk. Catherine walked her in and they took a seat on the couch.

"Sara, did you say that you broke up with Gil?"

"Catherine..." Sara began. "I loved Gil very much but I just couldn't handle the one-sided relationship anymore, so I had to break it off with him."

"How did he take it?" Catherine asked.

"I didn't tell him face to face, because I was afraid of the way he was going to take it, so I left him a note and left my ring on top of it." Sara stated as she raised her left hand to show Catherine her finger where the ring used to sit.

"Oh Sara I'm sorry." Catherine said sympathetically.

"Catherine, don't be its not your fault that this happened." Sara stated.

"Sara do you need me to help you get your things from his house?" Catherine asked assuming that Sara hadn't retrieved any of her things.

"Actually Catherine, I have gotten all of the things that I actually need from the house, there are few things I'll have to go and get later but mainly I have all my necessities." "Catherine I hate to ask this, but do mind if I stay here for a while?" Sara finished.

"Sara you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." "C'mon lets go get your things out of the car." Catherine said

After finishing up the unpacking in Catherine's spare bedroom, Sara's cell phone rang it was Gil.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"Sara, I got your note, um I'm sorry if I've hurt you, and I didn't mean what I said about Nick and Warrick earlier." Gil said on the other end.

"Gil, that's not the only reason I broke it of with you, I just think that this relationship is one-sided, I try to do so much to make this work and you don't seem to want to do your share for it, a relationship is suppose to 50/50 and seems to me its 95/5. I'm sorry Gil but I just can't handle it anymore." Sara said angrily as she hung up the phone. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

A few minutes later Sara's cell phone rung again, Sara assumed it was Gil so she didn't even look at the caller ID.

"What?" She said in an angry voice.

"Sara?" A man asked from the other end.

It was then Sara realized it wasn't Gil on the other end; instead, it was a confused Texan by the name of Nick.

"Nick, I'm sorry I thought you were Grissom."

"That's alright; I guess that answers my question about you and Griss." Nick said. "I was going to ask what happened between you and him."

"I broke it off with him, and I don't think we are going to get back together." Sara said as she stared out of the window.

"Where are you staying for the time being?" Nick asked.

"Right now I'm staying with Catherine, I'm going to let things settle down first and then I guess I'll start hunting me a place." Sara said.

"Well if you need help with your search, or get tired of staying with Catherine, I will always have a spare bedroom open for you Sar.

Nick's statement made Sara smile.

"Thanks Nicky." She said.

The next few months flew by for Sara; she had been staying with Catherine for 2 months now. Sara had starting looking for a place but hadn't found anything yet.

Sara and Catherine sat in the break room waiting for shift to be over with.

"Sara, what are you going to do today since you have the whole day off?" Catherine asked as drank her coffee.

"Well have to go to the doctor this morning, just for my check-up, because I haven't had one in like 3 years." Sara stated while she laughed a little. "Plus I haven't been feeling good lately."

"What's the matter with you?" Catherine asked her.

"Nothing really, I've had sinus trouble and my stomach has been upset on and off lately." Sara said.

"It's probably just a cold, its cold season." Catherine finished as she looked at the clock noticing that shift was over. "Let's go home." Catherine said as she stood up.

About this time Grissom walked in the door.

"Sara, Can I speak with you for a moment?" Grissom asked her.

"Not now Grissom I have to go to a doctor's appointment." Sara said to him.

"Sara it'll only take a minute." Grissom said as he turned and walked towards his office.

Sara looked at Catherine and rolled her eyes. Then she walked towards Grissom's office. When she entered she closed the door behind her.

"Sara…" he started. "I'm sorry I haven't really said much to you these past few weeks, but I've been thinking about everything that happened between us, I really do want to apologize for it all. I know that you probably don't want to get back together with me but I do want us to continue to be best friends, can we do that Sara?" Grissom asked her as he took off his glasses.

"Grissom, your right I just don't see us getting back together but I don't see why we can be friends. I just don't know how normal it's going between us since we've been in a relationship before." Sara said.

"I'm willing to try to forget everything if you are." Grissom said to her.

"I will try Grissom, but I'm not sure that I can, with you treating me the way you did." Sara stated.

"That's the only thing I ask Sara is that you try, I just want us to be friends, I can't stand us not talking to each other, I still have feelings for you Sara and I do hate myself for what I've done." "Sara I'll be there if you ever need be for anything." He said as he gave her a hug.

Sara couldn't help but crack a smile, though she didn't like the way he treated her deep down she still had feelings for him.

"Grissom, I've got to go and get ready to go to the doctor but I'll see you at work tomorrow night." Sara said as she broke away from the hug.

"Ok Sara I'll see you tomorrow night. I hope everything goes good at the doctor." Grissom said as he looked at her walk towards the door.

"Thanks Grissom." She said with a smile as she walked out of the door.

Later at Doctor Greene's office, Sara was sitting in the examination room waiting on the doctor. Just as Sara was about to fall asleep in the chair the doctor Greene entered the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Sidle; we've been really busy lately." The doctor stated as she began to look at Sara's chart.

The doctor finished her check up with Sara. She started asking her a few questions.

"Sara, have to menstrual cycles been normal?" She asked Sara.

"No not really, they have been messed up for a couple of years now." Sara said.

"Would you like me to prescribe you some birth control to regulate them?" Doctor Greene asked Sara.

"Sure, if you think that'll help." Sara said.

"Ok, but first we have to run a pregnancy test on you, it's the standard procedure before we can prescribe you birth control." Doctor Greene stated.

"That's fine." Sara said not being a bit concerned.

After they ran the pregnancy test on Sara, the doctor came back in the room.

"Miss Sidle, I can't prescribe you any birth control because the test confirms that's your pregnant." Doctor Greene told Sara.

"What! How can that be! I've always been so careful." Sara said a little confused.

"Sara, nothing is 100 except abstinence." Doctor Greene stated.

Sara thought back and then to recall that night that she had with Nick. They hadn't used any form of protection. "Oh my gosh! She thought to herself.

"When was the estimated date of conception?" Sara asked, but she was already had a pretty good idea of when it happened.

"Well Sara we would have to do an ultrasound to figure out how far along you are and go form there." She said to Sara.

"Is there anyway I can get one of those as soon as possible?" Sara asked.

"Sure I can get you one today." The doctor stated.

Sara was sitting in the chair outside of the ultrasound room waiting for her turn. Many thoughts were running through her mind. "I know its Nick's because I have had period since Grissom and I were together; but how am I going to tell Nick. What do I say? Sara was trying to think of different ways she could tell him but nothing seemed right.

"Sara Sidle?" The ultrasound technician called out into the hallway.

Sara got up and approached her. "That's me" Sara stated.

Sara got into the room and the technician asked her to lie down, and she began to do her job. Sara couldn't make herself look at the screen, but after a few minutes she worked up the courage to look. After she seen the tiny image all she could do is cry.

"Are you ok?" The technician asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just so amazing, do you know how far along I am?" Sara asked.

"Well from the measurements I have taken of the fetus, you are 7 weeks, or 2 months if you want to know in monthly terms." The technician stated as she finished up her exam of Sara. She then gave Sara a picture of her unborn child.

"Thanks." Sara said.

When Sara got to her Denali, all she could do is sit there and look at the picture of her child. "Sweetheart, how am I going to tell your daddy about you?" Sara said as she placed a hand on her stomach. She began to drive to Catherine's but she couldn't stop thinking about the baby.

"I guess I'll try to keep you to myself for a while, little one." Sara said as she placed her hand back on her stomach.

Sara walked into Catherine's house. Catherine was standing at the end of the counter reading the mail.

"Hey Sara" Catherine said to her as she walked past her. "How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Good everything's fine" Sara stated.

Sara tried to hold back from telling Catherine everything, she really was, and it finally came out.

"Catherine, I'm… I'm pregnant." Sara told her.

"What?!" Catherine asked really surprised. "Sara that's fantastic." Catherine finished as she went over to give Sara a hug.

"Yeah it's fantastic, for me but how am I going to tell Nick." Sara said as she looked down at the floor.

"Sara what does Nick have to do with this? Oh my gosh is Nick the father?" Catherine asked.

"Uh huh" Sara said sheepishly as she looked up at Catherine.

"When did this happen?" Catherine asked her.

"Well I was going to stay with Nick the night that Grissom was acting like a jerk, but after Nick and I were intimate, I felt really guilty and went back to Grissom." Sara said.

"Are you sure that Nick is the father though, are sure it couldn't be Grissom's?" Catherine asked her.

"I'm positive, because I hadn't been with Grissom for probably around 5 or 6 months, and I've had a period since then." Sara said. "But Catherine, how am I going to tell Nick?" Sara finished.

"You just have to tell him, but if don't want to face him, call him on the phone." Catherine said. "Sara I got to go to work, but call me if you need anything ok?" Catherine said as she gave Sara a hug.

Catherine stood up, grabs her keys, and began walking towards the door. "Enjoy you night off Sara." Catherine said.

"I will, I'll probably just take a shower and go to bed early." Sara stated.

"Well Lindsey is supposed to be staying with my mother tonight so she might be here later to get her things but other than that you'll be alone tonight." Catherine said.

"That's ok it'll give me some time to think." Sara said.

"Ok bye Sara."

"Bye Catherine"

Sara tried to eat a sandwich but she could only eat half of it, nothing was sitting right on her stomach. So she decided to go ahead and take her shower. As she stood there in the shower letting the water hit her bare back she thought about Nick and the baby again. "Is Nick going to really want this baby? I love this baby but it was a mistake, is he going to think the same way?" Sara couldn't help it but she couldn't get the baby and Nick off her mind. Sara got out of the shower and put her pajamas on and got into the bed. When her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

……………….TBC…………………….

A Special thanks to xoSNICKERSxo.


	5. Telling Nick

Chapter 5 (the short but sweet chapter)

This is just a short story on how Sara told Nick!!!!

I don't own csi or any of its cast!!!

The next day at work Sara was in the break room alone when she noticed Warrick and Nick walking towards the room.

"Hey Sara" Warrick said.

"Hey Warrick, what's up?" Sara asked.

"Nothing much." Warrick stated back to her.

"Hey Sara." Nick said to her.

"Nick" She said, trying to avoid talking to him. She then walked past him out of the door.

"What was that about?" Nick asked Warrick.

"I don't know but you must have done something to make her mad, because she was nice as can be to me." Warrick said.

"I don't think I've done anything to make her mad." Nick said as he watched Sara walk off.

The rest of the shift Sara avoided Nick. Not saying anything to him. Nick knew something was going on, seeing how Sara was always teasing him about something. Sara walked into the locker room, and noticed Nick was getting his jacket and keys out of his locker. Sara walked over to her locker and grabbed her stuff and the headed back out of the door. Nick followed close behind her.

"Sara" He yelled down the hallway.

Sara heard him but she didn't want to face him right now so she started to walk a little bit faster.

"Sara" Nick yelled again, but this time louder than the last.

Again she heard him but didn't turn around. About this time Nick started to get angry. "What did I do to make her so mad?" He thought to himself. He finally caught up to her in the parking lot.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he put a hand on Sara's shoulder to get her to turn around.

Sara turned around, and then Nick noticed she was crying.

"Sara tell me what's going on." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." Sara said.

"Sara, that's wonderful, congratulations." Nick said excited.

"No its not, I mean, I love this child but it was a mistake and I know the father doesn't even want it." She said as she looked him in the eye."

"Oh Sara, I'm sure Grissom would love to have child of his own." Nick said just assuming it was Grissom's.

"Nick, Grissom is not the father." Sara stated as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

At this time Nick felt his heart fall, he then swallowed hard and said "W-who is the father?"

"You are Nick." She said as she looked directly into his eyes. "Nick I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"Sara Sidle, now why would I be mad at you, I have always wanted to have a family, especially with you." He said as he pulled her into a big bear hug. "I love you Sara Sidle."

"I love you too Nicky" She said as she held him as tight as she could.

"This is all going to be ok, I promise." He said as he kissed her on the head.

……TBC……. Please R&R!!!!


	6. Why not?

CH. 6

Nick and Sara stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever.

"Nick I have to go home." She said as she lifted her head off of his chest.

"Sara, why don't you stay with me for a little while? At least until we find you a place." Nick asked her.

"Thanks but no thanks Nick; I think I'll just stay with Catherine until I find a place." Sara told him.

"Why not Sara, I want to make sure you take of yourself and the baby; I'll do everything I can to make sure you do." Nick said.

"Nick I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and this baby." She said as she jerked her hands out of his. "I don't need someone waiting on me hand and foot, I'm pregnant not helpless."

"Sara, that's not what I meant I just want to help you through this pregnancy." Nick said.

Sara then laid her head back on Nick's chest. "Nick I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that; my hormones are just getting the best of me I guess."

"Yeah pregnancy can do that to ya." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

Sara lifted her head to meet his gaze; she raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips at him.

"So I've heard." He said with a big smile.

Sara couldn't help but smile back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sara started to feel very weak and dizzy.

"Nick I don't feel so good." She told him as she pushed him away.

"What's wrong Sara?" He asked her.

"I don't know Nick I feel like I'm going to faint. I think I'm going to go home and lie down." She said as she tried to walk to her SUV.

Sara then became extremely dizzy and fell to her knees. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up.

"Sara I'm not letting you drive like this. I'll take you home." He said as he walked her to his car.

He put her in the passenger seat of his Denali and leaned the seat back for her. He got into the drivers seat and began to drive towards Catherine's.

"Sara are you feeling any better?" Nick asked her.

"Not really Nicky, I feel like I'm going to throw up now." She told him.

"Sara since my house is the closest I'm going to take you there right now, at least until you feel better; because I don't want you throwing up in my car." He said with a chuckle.

"Nick please don't make me laugh, you'll make me throw up."

"I'm sorry Sara." He said.

Just a few minutes later they arrived at Nick's place. Nick helped Sara out of the car and into the house. He then helped her down onto the couch.

"Do you need anything right now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, do you care to get me some water Nick?" Sara asked him.

"Sure honey whatever you need." Nick said.

Nick brought her some water and a few crackers. "Maybe this will calm your stomach." He said.

"Thanks Nicky."

After a few minutes Sara was feeling better. "I guess you would call that morning sickness." She said as she placed her glass of water on the coffee table.

"So, are you feeling better now Sara?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Much better thanks." She said as she looked at him. "Oh Nick I have something to show you."

Sara reached into her jacket pocket and pull out the small picture of their unborn child. She then handed it to Nick. He just looked at it for a minute.

After a minute of silence, Sara looked at Nick and noticed he was starting to cry. "Nick are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine; it just can't believe this is our child. We created this miracle." Nick told her.

She smiled at him and leaned her head over on his shoulder.

He handed the picture back to Sara, and she placed in down on the coffee table beside her glass of water.

"Sara, why didn't you just tell me about the baby? Instead of just avoiding me all night." He asks.

"I was afraid of what you might say, I was actually afraid you wouldn't want it." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" He asks her.

"Because Nick that night never should have happened and you said you wanted to put it all behind his and move on." She said.

"Sara that was before I knew you were pregnant." Nick said. "What were you going to do just keep it from me?"

"No! I was going to tell you eventually, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to tell you." She told him.

"Well I'm just glad that you told me." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Sara why don't reconsider staying with me? I want to make sure you and my baby get everything you'll need."

"Why not?" she thought to herself.

………….TBC……………… I love reviews, so please R&R!!! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few minutes of discussing it Sara finally decided to move in with Nick.

"Nick, if I'm going to be staying here, I need to get my things from Catherine's." Sara said.

"Sure, we can go get them now if you want."

"Ok." Sara said as she stood up.

Nick followed her outside towards his Denali, closing the door behind him. They both got into the vehicle and Nick started it and they drove off towards Catherine's house.

Nick was trying to break the silence, but he couldn't think of anything; finally he thought of something. "When is your next doctor's appointment?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"Actually its next week, it's my first prenatal checkup." Sara said.

"I would like to go, if that's alright with you." Nick told her.

"Of course Nick."

They arrived a Catherine's a few seconds later. Sara started to get out of the vehicle when she was stopped by Nick speaking. "Sara what are you going to tell Catherine."

"I'm going to tell her that I'm going to move in with you for a while." She told him.

Nick just smiled, Sara was always one to get right to the point and not beat around the bush.

"Come on Nick." She said as she closed the car door.

Nick followed her into Catherine's house. "Catherine?" Sara asked noticing that Catherine was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sara." Catherine said as she walked into the living room. "Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"He's here to help me get my things." Sara said speaking for  
Nick.

"Are you going somewhere?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Nick for a while until I can find a place, because I've been here long enough." Sara told her.

"Oh ok, but you know you can stay here as long as you need to." Catherine told her.

"Thanks Catherine, but that's ok." Sara said.

A few hours later they had almost all of Sara's things loaded into Nick's Denali. Nick got into the vehicle and waited on Sara and Catherine to bring the last bag of Sara's things out.

"Catherine thanks for letting me stay here for so long." Sara told her as she turned around and walked towards the front door.

"You're welcome."

"I just hope Nick and I can agree on things, about this pregnancy." She said with a small laugh. She knew Nick was going to make her get more sleep and eat better.

"I believe you will, and I think that the two of you, will be in a serious relationship before too long." Catherine said.

Catherine's statement made Sara stop dead in her tracks. "I hope so." She said as she turned around and smiled at Catherine. Catherine smiled back.

Sara put the last bag in the backseat of Nick's vehicle. "Bye Catherine." She said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Bye Sara, see ya later, bye Nick." Catherine said.

"Bye Catherine." They both said back.

---------------------One week later-----------------

Sara woke up to the sound of the alarm. "Ohh, is it already time to get up?" She asked herself as she looked at the clock. It was 10:00 am and she knew she had to be at the doctor that afternoon. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She walked past Nick's room; she looked in and noticed he was still asleep. She stood there at the doorway for a moment just watching him sleep. He started to move around a bit so Sara decided to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't be seen.

Nick got out of bed and began heading towards the bathroom, but before he got there he heard the shower running. He turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what Sara would want for breakfast?" He thought to himself. Nick then began to make himself some eggs, he knew Sara didn't eat eggs, but he was willing to make her whatever she wanted.

Sara finished her shower and put her clothes on. She opened the bathroom door and heard Nick whistling in the kitchen. She approached the kitchen and saw Nick standing there in just his boxers, making some breakfast. Sara smiled to herself slightly.

"Hey Nicky, nice boxers." She said walking into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Thanks Sara." He said as he turned around and gave her a smile.

"What are you making?" She asked him.

"Eggs, do you want some?" He said with a smile.

"Funny" She said as she gave him an 'are you crazy look'.

"Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No thanks Nick, my stomach doesn't feel good this morning." She told him as she rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Well let me know if I can get you anything ok?"

"Will do, Nick." She said as she walked towards the couch and took a seat.

Sara turned on the TV and began watching the 'Animal Planet'.

A few minutes later Nick walked into the living room, "Sara I'm going to go take a shower."

"OK" She said as she looked up at him.

After Nick finished up his shower and put his clothes on. He walked into his bedroom to put on his cologne.

He walked into the living room and took a seat next to Sara.

"You smell good." She told him as she looked over at him.

"Thanks." He replied.

The smell of Nick's cologne was intoxicating; it was between sweet oil and musky but not to strong. Every time she inhaled she caught a whiff of it, she was on cloud nine and she just wanted to kiss him.

She looked over at him, "I really like that cologne, and it's kind of sexy." She said as she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

Nick smiled. "Thanks Sara."

"No Nick I mean its very arousing."

"Are you serious? Do you want me to change clothes so you won't smell it?"

"No, its okay." She said nervously, biting her lip and trying to keep her hands to herself.

Another inhale and she caught yet another whiff of his cologne. "Nick that cologne is getting me extremely excited." She told him.

"Well why don't we fix that." He replied.

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips. After he broke the kiss Sara wanted more so she grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him down on the couch with her. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her. They switched positions on the couch, and began to get lost in another kiss as they tangled their legs together.

As she kissed him she rubbed her hand through is hair. Things were heating up quickly for both of them. They began to strip each other of their clothes. Not long after it started was it over. They both lay their on the couch with nothing covering them but a blanket. Sara's head lay on Nick's chest; she was just about to fall asleep while listening to Nick's steady heart beat. "Sara we better get going so we can get you to the doctor."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sara said forgetting she had to go to the doctor. They both got up and began to find their clothes.

A few minutes later they were out the door and headed towards Sara's doctor.

Nick and Sara both sat in the waiting room of the local OBGYN.

"So what do they do on these prenatal checkups?" Nick asked her.

"I'm not sure Nick this is my first one, but I have heard they check the baby's heart rate and at certain weeks they also do ultrasounds."

"Oh ok." Nick replied.

At this time the nurse came out, "Sara Sidle" She said.

"That's us." Sara said to Nick as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

The nurse led Sara and Nick into one of the examining rooms. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse stated as she closed the door.

"Thanks." Sara replied.

Sara sat up on the examining table. Nick didn't want to let go of Sara's hand.

"Sara I love you very much, and you love me too right?"

"Of course Nick, you know I do."

"I want to ask you something." "Well…" Nick was stopped by a knock on the door. Nick wanted to ask her something very important but he is glad he was stopped, now was not really the time to ask her.

"Sara Sidle" The doctor said as she opened the door.

Nick released Sara's hand and took a seat in on of the chairs.

"Hey Sara it's nice to meet you, I'm doctor Swakowski." She said as she shook Sara's hand. "And is this your husband?"

"No, he's my boyfriend, and the baby's father." Sara replied.

"Nick Stokes." Nick said standing up to shake the doctor's hand.

Nick sat back down and looked at Sara, "Boyfriend?" He whispered, as he raised and eyebrow at Sara.

She shook her head at him. This made Nick smile.

"Ok Sara," The doctor started, "Tell me how you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling good, but my stomach gets upset a lot especially when I'm eating or when I smell food."

"That's normal, you'll probably continue to do that until you reach the 2nd trimester of your pregnancy. Were going to try to listen to the baby's heart rate today, but with you being on eight and a half weeks I'm not sure that we can hear it very well; but if we can't I'll send you for an ultrasound to make sure every things growing properly ok?"

"Ok." Sara said.

Sara lay back on the table and the doctor began searching for the baby's heart rate with the Doppler heart monitor, luckily she found it.

"The heart rate is in the category of 160 to 170."

Nick stood up and took Sara's hand.

"Is that normal?" Sara asked.

"Yes that very good, you know I've heard that babies with heart rates in the 170's have been known to be girls, but it is still too early to tell what you are going to have." Sara smiled at Nick.

"At what week will you be able to tell what the sex of the baby is?" Nick asked.

"Usually around the 20th week, you still have a few more weeks to go." The doctor said with a smile.

"I know but I can't wait." Sara said excitingly.

"Well Miss Sidle everything sounds good, I'm still going to do an ultrasound to take measurements."

"Sure." Sara said.

"OK I'll be back in a few minutes and then I'll take you to the ultrasound room." Then doctor Swakowski left the room.

"Sara, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Nick asked while still holding Sara's hand.

"Yeah don't you?"

"Well if we know what its going to be that would take away the surprise in the delivery room." Nick replied.

"I know but I want to pick out the perfect name, for the baby and if we know what it is we could give it the perfect name." She said as she grabbed his other hand. "You know?" She finished.

"Yeah, I guess your right, baby." He said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Oh what did you want to ask me earlier?" She asked him.

"Oh it was nothing important, I'll just ask you later." Nick told her but it was important, very important.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

Before he could answer the doctor entered the room. "Miss Sidle we are ready for you in the ultrasound room."

The doctor led Sara and Nick into the room and asked Sara to lie down on the bed. Then doctor Swakowski left, leaving the ultrasound tech to do her job.

A few seconds of searching they found the tiny fetus growing inside of Sara. They could actually see it moving a little bit. Being as small as it was Sara couldn't fell it yet.

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled, that's when she noticed he had a tear running down his cheek.

"You ok Nick?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"Miss Sidle everything looks fantastic, actually the baby is measuring to be bigger than usual."

"Is that bad?" Sara said being a little concerned.

"No," the technician said with a little laugh, "It just means that you could possibly have a big baby, see your baby is suppose to measuring that of a 8 week old fetus but is measuring that of a 10 week old fetus."

"Oh ok." Sara said with a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise, I went through this myself, my son was 8lbs and 14 oz." The technician stated. "I started showing a lot sooner than most people and I think you will to being as small as you are."

"Yeah some day's I fell like I can't fit into my pants." She said with a laugh.

The technician finished up her job. Nick and Sara then left the doctors office.

Nick opened the door of his Denali for Sara and she climbed in, he then got into the driver's seat and began driving home.

"Sara, since you and I have the night off, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure Nick, where should we go?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the 'Le Figaro' restaurant."

"Oh man Nick that would be wonderful, but there's a dress code and plus you have to have reservation."

"I already have one." Nick told her. "So what do you say?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Sure." She said as she smiled at him. "What time is our reservation?"

"4:00 p.m." He told her.

"Ok that gives me enough time to take a shower." She said.

The rest of the ride home was silent; Nick still had Sara's hand in his gently caressing her hand with his thumb.

When they arrived home Sara decided to go take a shower, and put on her formal dress.

Nick went into his closet and pulled out his tux, the only one he had. After he put it on, he then put on some of his sexy cologne, hoping that his cologne would make Sara agree to the question he was about to ask her.

Nick waited in the living room for an hour, "Where is she, it's already 3:15." He thought to himself. He then heard the bedroom door open and out walked a stunning Sara Sidle.

"Wow Sara you look gorgeous." He said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Thanks Nick, so do you." Sara caught a whiff of Nick's cologne again. "And you smell wonderful too." Every time she smelled it she wanted to kiss him, so she did.

Nick loved it when Sara surprisingly kissed him. So he returned the kiss, he grabbed her hips with both hands pulling her closer to him trying to deepen the kiss. "Nick we better go or we are going to be late." Nick just wanted to stand there and kiss her, but he willingly agreed.

They both got into Nick's Denali and began driving towards the restaurant. When they arrived there Nick opened the door for Sara. They walked towards the entrance together, Nick wasn't thinking about anything but the question he wanted to ask Sara. He felt Sara's hand slip into his as she entwined her fingers with his. Nick smiled, lifted their hands and kissed the back of Sara's hand. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"What's the name?" The waiter asked as Sara and Nick approached him.

"Stokes." Nick stated.

The waiter looked at his reservation book, "Ah, yes right this way."

He seated Nick and Sara. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked them.

"Water, please." Sara said.

"Same." Nick said.

The waiter brought their drinks to the table and took their order.

After a few minutes of silence Sara spoke up, "Nick what's wrong you seem…" Before she could finish her question the waiter brought their food. Nick and Sara began eating their meal, while discussing work and the baby.

"That was wonderful." Sara said as she wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin.

Nick agreed.

Nick took Sara's hand in his and said, "Sara, there's something I've been meaning to ask you and I guess now would be the perfect time."

"What's that Nick?"

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He then got down on one knee, "Sara Sidle will you marry me?" He asked as he showed her the ring that sits inside the box.

………………..TBC……………….What will Sara's answer be? Will she say yes or will she tell him no? I love reviews so please, review. I'll update sooner if I get a lot of reviews it motivates me!!! THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE THE BEST 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will you marry me? Nick's question ran through Sara's head.

"Oh Nick, I'm flattered but…" When Sara hesitated for a moment, Nick got up and sat back down in his seat, he didn't have to wait for her to finish he already knew what her answer was.

Before Sara could say another word she was interrupted by Nick, "Why Sara? I love you and I want us to be together."

"Nick, I feel the only reason you're asking me is because you feel you have to, I mean, I am carrying your child. And also don't you think you're rushing it just a little bit? We just moved in together and I think we should give it some time and see how that works out ok?"

As much as Nick hated to he had to accept her answer, "Sara, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm willing to wait as long as possible."

--------Later that afternoon-------------

Sara and Nick laid there side-by-side in the bed waiting for time to get ready to go to work.

"Nicky, are you mad at me?" Sara asked as she rolled over to face Nick.

"Of course not baby, why would I be?" Nick said as he placed a hand on her hip and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I just want us to get to know each other a little bit better, before we think about getting married." She said as she looked in his eyes.

"I understand Sara, we should get to know each other better, and maybe we could take a few days of from work and go on a little vacation, what do you think?"

"Do you really think Grissom is going to let us take our vacation at the same time?" Sara said laughing slightly.

"Well he keeps telling us we are both due for some vacation time."

Sara and Nick discussed the vacation for a few minutes.

"We will see what we can do. Anyways what kind of vacation did you have in mind?" Sara said as she sat up on the bed.

"Well I figured, if you wanted to, we could go down to Texas and visit my family and tell them about the baby. Would you like to do that?"

Sara was kind of hesitant to answer.

"If you don't want to go I would understand." Nick stated as he sat up slightly.

"No, that's fine." Sara said, but she really didn't want to tell Nick that she was nervous about meeting his family.

------------Two months later---------

It took Nick and Sara a little over two months for them to convince Grissom to let them take their vacation at the same time, with out him figuring out that their were together.

Sara was four months pregnant now, her stomach seemed to be growing by the day no one, not even Grissom noticed.

Nick walked into the bedroom were Sara was packing her things; she had just gotten out of the shower so the only thing she was wearing was her bra and underwear.

Seeing that is all she had on Nick stopped at the door way and as she stood up he noticed her bulging stomach. She then noticed him standing at the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she began to put on her shirt.

"I'm just standing her admiring your body." He said as he approached her.

She just shook her head and smiled at him.

He stood behind her, snaked his arms around her waist and placed both of his hands on her stomach, he could barely feel the movement of the baby, and this made him smile.

"Can you feel that?" Sara asked Nick.

"Yeah, I guess we are going to have a hyper one huh?"

"Yeah."

Sara turned in his arms, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Excuse me Nick, I have to finish packing."

Before he released her he returned the kiss and rubbed her stomach one more time. He always loved rubbing her belly.

A few hours later they were on their flight towards Texas. Nick grabbed Sara's hand, "Are you nervous about meeting my family?"

"Just a little." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't be, I know they will love you."

Not too much long after that did Sara fall asleep. Nick just sat there watching her sleep; he knew that sooner or later he could convince her to marry him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hey guys sorry it has taken me a while to update this story but I kind of came to a mind block, until the other night I came up with the idea to go ahead and end it, but please read and review!!!

Chapter 9

(_This story is in the point of view of Nick, also this is set in Sara's ninth month of pregnancy)_

I wake up when I hear the alarm clock; I roll over to discover that the warm body that usually lay next to me was not there. I look around the room and to my surprise she was not anywhere to be seen. I get out of the bed and stretch my arms above my head, and then I walk out of the room into the kitchen and discover my girlfriend making something. I sneak up behind her and placed my hands around her bulging stomach. That's when I feel my baby move inside her. She was nine months pregnant and we were excepting our baby at any moment.

"What are you making baby?" I ask her as take in a breath and smell her hair; it smelled like coconuts.

"I'm making cookies, would you like to like the spoon?" Sara asked me as she turned around and shoved the spoon near my face.

"Nah I'm not hungry." I tell her as I push the spoon away.

After putting the cookies in the oven Sara turned around and grabbed the kitchen counter with both hands began breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I walk over and begin rubbing her back.

"Nick…I'm….having a contraction." She said between breaths.

After a minute it was over. "How many have you had today Sara?"

"That was my first one." Sara said while she caught her breath.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" I ask her as I follow her into the living room.

"No you need to go to work." She tells me as she takes a seat on the couch. "Everything will be fine, if I have anymore I will call you I promise." She told me as I sat down beside her.

"Nick feel." Sara tells me as she takes my hand and places it on her stomach. This makes me smile.

"The baby is awful hyper today." I tell her. After taking my hand off her stomach I entwine my fingers with hers and bring her hand up to my lips and gave it a quick kiss. She smiles as I do this. That is when I felt her engagement ring touch my nose as I kiss her hand. I look down at it, and notice the diamond shining.

Sara and I got engaged while we were in Texas visiting my parents.

-Flashback-

"Nick, this is beautiful." Sara tells me as she stares out into the lake.

She and I decided to go on a picnic, so we came to the lake and laid out a blanket near the water.

After we finish eating a slid up behind her and place my arms around her, she leaned back against my chest and sighed heavily. We sat like that for a few minutes as she watched the sunset.

"We better get out of here, and get back to the house." I tell her as I stand up and reach my hand out for her to grab it so I could help her up. Being four months pregnant it was hard for her to get up off the ground. After she gets up I turn around and start to pack up our stuff, that's when she spoke up, "Nick" I turn around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I have something I want to ask you." Sara said as she reached into her coat pocket.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"Nick will you marry me?" She asked as she should me a gold band in a small black box.

This took me by surprise; I stared at the ring for a moment. "I thought you didn't want to marry me." I tell her as I look into her eyes.

"Nick the reason I said no, was because I thought you only wanted to marry me because of the baby, not because you loved me; but spending the past few days with you I realized I was stupid for telling you no. I love you Nick and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Of course I'll marry you Sara." I told her as I gave her a hug.

She took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger.

After we got back to the house we told my parents and they were extremely excited. We laid in bed that night talking about our future together and our baby. "Oh I almost forgot." I turn away from Sara and reach in the nightstand beside the bed, and pull out the little black box. I turn back to Sara take out the ring, which lie inside the box, and place it on her finger.

"You carried this down here with you?" Sara asked me as she examined the ring.

"Yeah I was hoping I would ask you again, I just didn't know when." I tell her as I laugh a little. She gave me a kiss on the lips, before laying her head on my chest. After a few minutes I heard her breath heavily that is when I knew she was asleep. I look down at her belly; I placed my hand on it and felt my child move within her. I smile as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

--Flashback over—

"Are you sure, you don't want me to stay home?" I ask Sara again.

"No Nick, I insist you go to work." Sara said demandingly as she got up off her couch and began walking towards the kitchen. I follow her.

She gets her cookies out of the oven and placed them on top of the counter to cool. She glances at the clock on the wall before turning to me and saying, "Don't you think you should be getting ready to go to work?"

"I guess unless you really want me to stay home in case you go into labor." I tell her as I walk to her, place my arms around her waist and kiss her on the lips.

"Nick you know I love you very much, but you are starting to get on my nerves by asking me that." She tells me with a little chuckle.

I sigh heavily as I kiss her on the lips once more. "Since you making me go to work I guess I better go get ready." I say jokingly.

Sara pursed her lips at me before shoving me playfully. I walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway into the bedroom. After putting my clothes and shoes on I walk back into the living room to find Sara sitting on the couch and rubbing her stomach while breathing deeply.

"Another contraction?" I ask her as I rush over and sat down beside her. Sara just shakes her head in response. After a minute it was over with.

"I'm staying home." I tell her.

"No you are not I will be fine, get out of here." She tells me before shoving me again playfully.

-------------Later that night--------------

I was sitting in the break room with Warrick waiting for shift to finish, it was a slow night and we were just sitting there watching the 5 o'clock a.m. news. I then heard my cell phone ring.

"Stokes" I answer.

"Nick baby, I'm headed to the hospital because my water broke."

"Sara you don't need to drive in while you are in labor." I tell her.

"I'm not driving Catherine is on her way over here to take me."

"Well I'll meet you there, love you bye." I tell her as I hang up my cell phone before giving her a chance to say anything else.

"Warrick I got to go, Sara is in labor, tell Grissom where I went okay?" I tell my best friend Warrick before rushing out of the room and out into the parking lot, where I hopped into the Denali and began driving towards the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital I found Sara to already be upstairs in the triage room, with monitors already hooked up to her.

"How close are the contractions now?" I ask her as I take a seat next to her. Sara didn't respond, she was to busy breathing heavily.

"They are coming every 3 minutes." Catherine said from the other side of Sara's bed.

It wasn't but 30 minutes later they had Sara on the delivery table.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room for a moment while we get Sara prepped and give her the epidural." The doctor told me.

"Sure." I tell him.

I walk over and kiss Sara. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Sara tells me.

I walk out into the hallway to find Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Grissom and Brass standing around. "Well any news yet?" Greg asked.

"No they are getting her prepped right now." I tell him.

"Are you excited?" Brass asked me.

"Yes very excited, I can't wait to hold me little son in my arms." I say with a smile.

Sara had an ultrasound done when she was five months pregnant and they told us we were going to have a little boy so we decided to name him Braden Nicholas Stokes.

Not long after I walked out into the hallway the doctor came and got me.

"Good luck." Greg tells me as I walk back into the room leaving all them standing around.

I walked to Sara's side and grabbed her hand. "Nick this epidural is awesome, they say I am having constant labor pains but I can't feel anything." Sara said as she smiles up at me.

"Are you ready to push miss sidle?" The doctor asks.

Sara nods in agreement.

"Okay miss sidle, take a deep breath and push until I tell you to quit okay?" The doctor says.

Sara takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can. Through out the delivery I keep on telling her she's doing great.

"I see the top of the babies head, he has a hair full of black hair." The doctor said.

Two more pushes and the baby was out. "Oh no, I hope you guys weren't really wanting that boy, because you two have a little girl."

"What?!" Sara and I say little surprise.

Sara and I were expecting a boy but instead we got a really big surprise by having a little girl.

"I guess those ultrasounds were wrong." I said with a laugh.

The nurses cleaned the baby and then handed our daughter to Sara.

"Oh Nick look at her, she is so beautiful." She tells me as she starts to cry.

"I know." I respond as I kiss her on the forehead.

"Mr. Stokes, would you like to carry your daughter to the nursery and get her weighed and checked." The nursed asked me.

"Of course." I say as I pick up my daughter from my fiancé's hands.

I carry my daughter out into the hallway, where I am met by all my friends/co-workers.

"Oh Nick, he is adorable" Catherine said as she stared at the baby.

"Uh, it's a girl." I tell her.

"Oh my gosh what a surprise!" Catherine said excitingly.

"I better get her to the nursery." I tell all of them as I walked passed into the nursery.

"7 pounds and 13 ounces." I tell my friends as I walk back out into the hallway.

We all stand there looking into the nursery window, watching the nurses check my daughter out.

"She's beautiful, Nick" I hear Warrick say behind me.

"Yeah you guys did great." I then hear Grissom say behind me also.

"Thanks" I say as I smile.

----Later that day---

Now I sit here watching my fiancé sleep while I'm rocking my daughter, Alyssa Skye Stokes, in my arms. This was the name Sara and I decided before we had the ultrasound done.

I see my daughter's eyes open, I smile at her as she looks around, before I say, "You know what little, one your mommy carried you for nine months, but I'm going to carry you for the rest of your life." I then kiss her on the forehead.

I was happy, I had a wonderful fiancé, who in two months would be my wife and now I had a beautiful daughter. My life was perfect.

**The End….PLEASE REVIEW!!! **(I'm sorry for ending it here guys, but I couldn't think of anything else to do with this chapter, but I'm thinking of making a sequel to this where Alyssa is older, what do you think about that idea? Anyways…What did you think of the story? I hope you liked)!!!!


End file.
